Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. One area of computing devices that has grown in recent years is tablet computers and hybrid computers. Hybrid computers may act as a tablet computer or a laptop computer, and may include input devices that may be coupled to or separated from (e.g., removably attached to) the hybrid computer. For instance, in some hybrid computers, the input device may be attachable to a portion of the hybrid computer that includes a display, where such portion may also include other components that facilitate operation of the computer (e.g., processor, memory, etc.). In some examples, the input devices may include a pen device, such as a passive pen device that can be used to provide input on a touch-enabled display of the computer where the computer processes the input as touch input on the display, or an active pen device that is independently powered and can provide additional forms of input that may be detected at the pen device (e.g., pressing of a tip against the display or other surface, activation of one or more switches or buttons on the pen device, etc.).